


something special

by marimoes



Series: Promptober 2019 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Impel Down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Ace finds warmth in a different way when held in Impel Down.





	something special

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Cold
> 
> The seventh of 31 short prompts for the month of October. To see the full list go [here!](https://noswordstyle.tumblr.com/post/187741793157/as-mentioned-earlier-this-month-im-doing-a)

Ace wakes up slowly, realization pulling on his mind as his hands try to pull forward but stop. Right, he’s here. Impel Down, held on the sixth level, locked like a dog in a cage. 

“Goddamnit.” Ace breathes out letting his chin rest against his chest. 

Chains gently clink next to him, and he looks up, eyes still blurry, but they’re able to focus enough for him to tell who it is. Jinbe. He knows Jinbe. He’s fought Jinbe. 

“Hey, long time no see.” Ace says with a sad smile, “Never thought this is where I’d see you again. Aren’t you a warlord? What landed you in here?”

The questions come easily from Ace, like a faucet set at a steady stream, but Jinbe remains quiet. He lets Ace’s words pour over him, eyes cold and unmoved from the wall ahead of him, and Ace grumbles. He tugs at the restraints holding him back and the taunting laughter of other prisoners echo through the bars. 

The sound causing him to grit his teeth and fall back against the wall. 

Against it Ace shivers, and it’s only then that he realizes that he can see his breath. With seastone on his wrists his powers are gone, all but sapped away along with his energy. He’s been spoiled by his gift of fire; he knows this now more than ever. 

“Well, I know it’s been a while since we’ve seen each other, but you remember that brother I told you about?” Ace asks, and Jinbe’s eyes don’t move, “I finally found the little bastard. He’s got a crew of his own now, poor things, but he seems to be causing trouble. Just like we always planned.”

Silence hangs heavy between the men and Ace tsks. Rolling his shoulders the best he can, they pop, and Jinbe quickly glances down at him. The man who once faced him head on in a battle, one that went until they both dropped to the ground, is now next to him once more. Both of them no longer free, both of them set to die. 

“Can’t believe I fell for that taunt.” Ace blows out, creating a large greyed cloud as his head falls forward again, “Fucking Blackbeard. I couldn’t do it, though. Couldn’t hold my tongue, or my fists, to hear my brother’s name come out of a mouth like that.” 

A low hum comes from Jinbe and Ace nods. His hair hangs weak over his face, sweaty and cold, but behind it Ace’s eyes still show. Flame well alive within them. 

“You have anyone you’d take the bait for? Or am I just a fool?” Ace sighs, and blows his hair up and out of his face. He’s soft still, beneath this commanding exterior, and it reminds Jinbe of someone. 

Someone he would take the bait for. 

“My captain.” Jinbe replies, his deep bass voice echoing in the cell between them, and Ace smiles. 

“I thought you were the captain.” Ace says and curls his legs into himself, trying poorly to retain what heat he can. It doesn’t work well, but it works well enough. 

“I am, but I wasn’t always.” Jinbe sighs, solemn, nearly defeated in his tone, “I would’ve taken the bait for him any day, I’m sure. Your brother must be pretty special if you were willing to risk it all.” 

Ace laughs. It’s weak, and his teeth nearly chatter around it, but he laughs. His demeanor always such a mystery to Jinbe, but he sees himself in Ace. That flame of rebellion mixed with respect. 

Something else hides behind those eyes he can’t seem to decipher, but knows is there. 

“Luffy?” Ace grins, again tossing the hair from his eyes to lock onto Jinbe’s, “Luffy is more than special.” 

“I believe it, Ace-san.” Jinbe says and can nearly feel the burn in the mark on his chest, “I believe it.” 


End file.
